


Moonlight Lover

by skizos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, elements of non-linear narrative, felix and jisung appear for like 5 seconds, felix thinks he's sabrina the witch, forgive them, in their own way, jisung did nothing wrong, since jeongin appears to have a lot of thoughts, they're oblivious at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skizos/pseuds/skizos
Summary: Yang Jeongin was known for putting himself into the most unexpected situations. Last year, he got trapped between those automatic sliding doors from his city's mall. How he managed to? Unknown. But the situation he was in right now didn't envolved any sliding doors, not-so-pregnant ladies or big dogs in muzzles. This was about him and his best friend, alone in his bedroom, glistening in the moonlight. His said best friend, Kim Seungmin, was about to take his first kiss for himself.or: Jeongin used to say he would never give Seungmin a chance, but finds himself conflicted when the boy takes the first step.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Moonlight Lover

**Author's Note:**

> hello lads this is my contribution to the seungin agenda
> 
> hope you like it ✨

Yang Jeongin was known for putting himself into the most unexpected situations. Last year, he got trapped between those automatic sliding doors from his city's mall. How he managed to? Unknown. But the situation he was in right now didn't envolved any sliding doors, not-so-pregnant ladies or big dogs in muzzles. This was about him and his best friend, alone in his bedroom, glistening in the moonlight. His said best friend, Kim Seungmin, was about to take his first kiss for himself.

He wasn't sure how it happened, just that it did and now they were sitting rather close in Jeongin's bed, just waiting so their mouths would seal by themselves. Jeongin revels the moment, remembering all the times Seungmin bragged about how sure he was that he, one day, would be the one to make Jeongin's heart flutter for the first time. That if he had an opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to kiss the life out of Jeongin. The younger never paid him any mind, only rolling his eyes while he mumbled how perfect it would be if Jeongin just gave him a chance.

It was all teasing, he came to know. Because when Jeongin flirts back (out of curiosity, of course), he would immediatly shut him off, playing as he didn't hear or understood. _"I was kidding, Innie."_ He would say, ruffling the hair on top of Jeongin's head, and the latter would stick out his tongue to hide his embarassment. If he was a little more cautious, he would notice the slight burn on Seungmin's ears when he does just that.

If it was just about the teasing, it would be kind of okay to endure, but Kim Seungmin was a walking contradiction. He would get moody when Jeongin was asked out, flirted with or got a confession by other boys and girls. The first time it happened, Jeongin thought it was his fault, because the boy in question (Han Jisung, same grade as Seungmin and one above Jeongin) was Seungmin's close friend. He had asked Jeongin out and he accepted, only to find Seungmin with his mouth opened in shock when he saw them both in his favorite café. He walked out without saying anything, gave Jeongin the cold shoulder for two days and got back talking to him normally after a rumour that he and Jisung had gotten into a physical fight in the boy's changing room (it was false, but they did got into a verbal argument and still don't talk to each other to this day). Jeongin, of course, felt guilty for that and went to apologize to both boys and say he _"wouldn't get in their way"._ Jisung laughed and told him to _keep an eye out for Seungmin_ (and that made him slightly uneasy), and Seungmin just answered him with a puzzled look, assuring him he did nothing wrong (he should have heard the elder mumbling under his breath that Jisung was an asshole, but he didn't).

Jeongin wasn't stupid, he could say Seungmin was jealous by the third or fourth time he would mess with Jeongin's 'affairs'. See, he was quite popular, and time to time he would spot something like Seungmin putting his foot in front of the boy who coincidentally just asked to sit with Jeongin on lunchtime for him to trip. Or tying a girl's bag in her chair just in the day she was planing to confess to him (When Jeongin caught him in the act, he just grabbed the younger's hand and said they had to go home RIGHT NOW!). And still, he would deny when Jeongin asked if he wanted to say something to him. Like, if there was something he needed to know. Seungmin always shrugged him off, saying he was imagining things. And for that Jeongin had sworn to himself: Seungmin wouldn't, in any case, be his first kiss.

But well, here we are.

The lights were out, the only thing illuminating the room was the silver shine of the full moon that gave them a live show over the window. Jeongin's hands clutched the sheets, nervously shaking every now and then when Seungmin made a slight movement. He's more nervous than he thought he would be, giving the situation. Deep down, he always knew he would kiss Seungmin at some point in history. Like his friend Felix would say, they're _meant to be_ and there was no way Jeongin could hide from fate. Maybe he's a little engulfed by tarot lately but hey, Jeongin's just trying to be supportive! And it was easy when destiny apparently wants them both to be together. Of course he didn't believed in these kind of shit, but can't a man dream?

And there's this huge question mark that's been bugging him to this moment: why did he wanted that so badly? Seungmin's lips on his lips, Seungmin's hands on his hands, Seungmin's voice on his ears. He's been thinking about it a lot lately, even got scolded by his chem teacher for daydreaming in class about how right it would feel to have Seungmin's hand on his waist while walking down the hallway (she didn't knew what was he daydreaming of course, but it was embarassing neverthless). Seungmin played push and pull, made him run in circles until he found himself dizzy, so why did he literally _dreamed_ about how it would feel like when Seungmin caressed his cheeks before pulling him into a breathtaking kiss?

That's when he hesitated for the first time. When Seungmin touched his hands and leaned in his direction, he looked down and whined in silence. Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, almost worry and Jeongin just faced the opposite way, pressing his lips and eyes together. Why, just why would he give Seungmin the benefit of the doubt for once? When all he did, well, according to his current actions, was lie? Maybe lie is a little much, but what would you call when someone says something that isn't true? Jeongin wasn't imagining things! Seungmin had always wanted to kiss him, wanted to be the first to do it, and the only one as well. He wasn't paranoid, and Seungmin made him feel like he had gone crazy, so why the hell?

But surprisingly, Seungmin lifted his chin up to look at him again, and his hand slipped to press against Jeongin's cheek in a firm grip, but still very sweet. And there, looking into Seungmin's dark but still glistening in the moonlight eyes, he remembered why.

Maybe it was the times where they would be on the phone to sundown until sunrise. Or maybe was the times where Jeongin struggled with a subject, and Seungmin would stay up all night to teach him. Maybe it was the fact that Jeongin didn't appreciated physical contact, but Seungmin's hugs always managed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy, just like the times when they sat with their group of friends in the cafeteria, and his hands would always meet Seungmin's under the table. He remembered how they met, a big thing in the middle of a bunch of small things that mattered.

Jeongin wasn't always the lively-lovely popular kid. When he got transferred, which was like, two years ago, he was isolated from the rest. He wasn't bullied or anything, but everyone just thought that the kid with braces whom could use a haircut was creepy. Seungmin never did. He was just a small kid in a bunch of big kids. And that was proven when all classes joined together for the intern games. Seungmin wasn't playing that year, so he settled to help in the infermary. That's when Jeongin entered the scene: in the middle of the 50m race, he tripped on his own feet and sprained his ankle. Seungmin was assigned to care of him, who couldn't stop mumbling that he needed to get out of there because he had a baseball game to attend for his class. Seungmin said his grades wouldn't be affected by the accident, but he insisted that he was okay and needed go because he didn't wanted to disappoint his classmates. That was the first time Seungmin thought Jeongin was adorable. Even though everybody seemed to be disgusted by him, he still wanted to make an effort to be there for them, and that was saying something.

After handling his ankle problem, Seungmin sneaked out and insisted to the coach so he could replace Jeongin in the game. And even though he bargained a lot, who was going to stop the best baseball pitcher in school to play baseball? And he did it flawlessly. As he waited for a car to pick him up, Jeongin watched him throw the first pitch, his name being chanted by the whole school when his team won. He knew Seungmin just stole his thunder, but couldn't help feeling grateful for him saving his team. The next day Seungmin sat by his side in the cafeteria, and the other many days after he did the same. In less than a month they were inseparable, and Jeongin became more social. He even cut his hair and got rid of his braces, and that's when Seungmin became more protective of him amongst other people.

Jeongin got popular, and a lot of people that used to isolate and spread mean rumours about him would approach him. Even the way he always seems to mess everything up, trip on his own feet and get stuck in places that aren't humanly possible to get stuck in was now adorable in everyone's eyes (like it has always been to Seungmin, he brags). Jeongin was a ray of sunshine, couldn't do any harm even if he wanted to. But Seungmin could, and he would if necessary. That's why Jeongin took long to notice the signals: Seungmin was always protecting him.

All this passing like a flash in his eyes, he leaned against Seungmin's palm that now caressed his cheek. The elder swalloed air before approaching even more, touching their foreheads and eliciting a shiver down the younger's spine. They stayed a minute like that, probably basking in the best pre-kiss moment Jeongin could ever get.

Their eyes met halfway before their lips, and Seungmin felt the other boy holding his wrist before they colide. Jeongin's first kiss was a chaste but long peck, his lips felt tingly where they pressed against the elder's, and there was a funny feeling making itself present inside his stomach. Even though he had irrealistic expectations on how his first kiss would be, this just felt right. Seungmin's lips were warm, but this he already knew from the times the elder would kiss his cheeks to annoy him, or the top of his head when he felt like it. Since the first time it happened, he wondered how it would feel on his own lips (maybe that's why he always pushes him away, but shut up what do you know), and it was just like he imagined. But kissing wasn't a lot of fun, so they separated after a moment. Jeongin's hand dropped from where it was holding at Seungmin's wrist, and the elder could tell he was embarassed. So, without saying anything, he placed a quick peck in the corner of his mouth, moving off quite quickly to see the younger's reaction.

Jeongin delayed a little, but as soon as realized, he stared wide eyed at Seungmin, who copied his expression in exagerated features. Jeongin couldn't help but smile at him, and then Seungmin's lips were back on his, going down on kisses over his cheeks, jawline, earlobe and finally, his neck. Jeongin was aware he was sensetive, but he couldn't describe the feeling in his gut or the way his head went blank when Seungmin kissed his pulse. His hands made their way to rest on the elder's shoulders, ready to push him off when he gets on the place Jeongin's most sensetive: _RIGHT THERE!_ His mind screams at him when Seungmin tips at the back of his ear, and instead of pushing him, Jeongin's hand tangles to the hair on his nape to pull him into a open-mouthed kiss.

It was so in the heat of the moment that Jeongin forgot that he didn't knew how to lead a kiss, or to kiss at all. Seungmin noticed, and parted for less than a second to take the lead, parting the younger's lips and slipping some tongue inside. Jeongin frowned, trying to get used to the new feeling. It made him tense up a bit, but relaxed after he felt a hand wrapping possessively around his waist and another one grabbing his cheek, making him feel too self-aware of how he was hugging Seungmin, both arms wrapped around his neck. He hadn't noticed they were getting closer by the second, and now there was little to almost no space between them. If Jeongin crouched down just a centimeter, he would be sitting in Seungmin's lap. He doesn't hate the idea.

They separate after what felt like ages, taking their time to breathe and process what just happened. Seungmin's arms loosen around the other boy's waist to give him some space to breathe, but he still doesn't let go of his grip. Jeongin's arms fall to his shoulders again, palms over his shoulderblades and thumbs unconsciously caressing them. Jeongin thanked all the gods under and above it was dark, his face couldn't be more red than he imagined.

Jeongin was feeling the heavy stare from Seungmin, and took a little extra time to stare at nothing in specific before reciprocating.

"Hi," Seungmin said, almost immediatly. "Hello," Jeongin answered.

After a minute or a half of silence, they bursted into a syncronized heartfelted laugh. It wasn't a nervous laugh, any less desperate or hysterical. It was just from genuine happiness from being with one another. In random occasions they would burst out laughing like this and couldn't stop for what felt like hours. Jeongin laughed even more remembering the time where they had this epiphany in the middle of a test (probably because it was the first time they did one together since they were from different grades), and had to be scolded to different classrooms because they couldn't stop laughing. Seungmin laughed even more when he saw Jeongin running out of air, repeating "I can't, I can't!" like a mantra while hitting his shoulder repeatdly.

They eventually stopped their laughing fit, and their lips met again with a dumb grin on both their faces. When Seungmin lowered his guard, Jeongin pushed him down the mattress and hovered over him, throwing all of his shyness of the window. Because all that matters was what he could see: Kim Seungmin and the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly think this was kinda messy but don't mind me i'm a lost soul 🤧 this is the first fic i post so please go easy on me
> 
> every kudo given is a kith on jeongin's right dimple and every comment a squeeze on seungmin's chubby left cheek


End file.
